I Love it Already
by hallowsbeforehorcruxes
Summary: Jasper, Emmett, and Bella Whitlock, the most popular people on campus throw a wild party after a football game. What happens when harmless partying turns into a life-long commintment? OOC, AH, Cannon couples.
1. Bells, were here

Disclaimer: Me and my friend who I'm writing this with do NOT own twilight. We are just some spiffy high school girls who love it. This story will have lots of pictures and they all will be on my profile, so check it out!

Jasper's POV

"Jasper! Hurry! We need to talk!" Emmett screamed from his room. I was getting ready for a big football game. I am the star quarterback, Emmett- my twin brother- is the tight end, and Bella-my younger sister- is the captain of the cheerleading squad. I already had on my football uniform- silver pants, black jersey with silver number and name (23; J. Whitlock), black knee high socks and black and silver cleats- and I was fixing my curly blonde hair so it wouldn't be so unruly.

"Emmett, I'm coming," I yelled back as I make my way across our spacious hallway to his room.

"JAZZY-WAZZY, Finally!" Emmett screamed and jumped up from his bed. He was completely dressed for the game too, (He is #25; E. Whitlock).

"What Emmett?" I asked kind of worried, Emmett has some scary ideas sometimes.

"Jazz I'm planning on doing something at the game tonight to… make it more entertaining." He said grinning like a fool; I wonder what he is going to do.

"What are you going to do?" I asked kind of excited.

"I'm gonna streak at half time!" He whispered excitedly, his perfect pearly-whites completely showing.

"Emmett, I'm in!" I exclaimed, this is going to be amazing.

"Good because what I planned needs you" Emmett said then explained the "routine". It is simple enough, run around the field (him going left and me going right) a couple of times and meet in the end zone, grab Bella (still dressed in her cheerleading uniform) then do back- flips with her in- between of us all the way to the other end zone.

When he was done explaining we went down stairs and into the kitchen for our protein bars. Bella was already in there in her cheerleading uniform (Black leather halter top that stops three inches above her belly button with silver trimming, black mid thigh leather skirt, silver spankies that say "Berkeley" on the butt , black and silver cheer shoes and a lion-our school's mascot- sticker on left cheek) eating a lemon zest Luna bar.

"Hey Bells," We said at the same and kissed her cheeks (Em on the left, me on the right).

"Hey Jazz" she kissed my left cheek. "Hey Em" she kissed his right cheek. I grabbed two protein bars and threw one at Emmett. He caught it then went to the fridge, got out three water bottles and threw them at me and Bella. "You guys ready?"She asked

"Hell yeah!" We yelled at the same time, we tend to do that a lot since we are twins.

"Let's go then!" she yelled back.

We all walked to the garage door, Emmett and I grabbed our equipment bags and helmets and Bella grabbed her megaphone and pom- poms. We walked to the garage, passed Emmett's car **(A/N: Picture on profile), **and Bella's car **(A/N: Picture on profile), **and got in to my baby** (A/N: Picture on profile). **Emmet took my bag, his bag, and Bella's stuff and put them into the trunk. I got into the driver's seat Bella got in the back and after Emmett closed the trunk he got in the passenger seat. I turned on the car and Emmett put our pregame CD in the CD player and pressed play, time to start our pregame ritual.

As soon as the music started we did the sweet little punchy thing, me with one hand, stupid steering wheel.

(Me)

Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

(Emmett)

So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

(All)

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

(Bella)

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hanging tough, staying hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive

(All)

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

(Me)

Rising up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

(All)

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

(Emmett)

The eye of the tiger

(Bella)

The eye of the tiger

(Emmett)

The eye of the tiger

(Bella)

The eye of the tiger

I love this song, we all do. This song has been part of our pregame ritual since Me and Emmett's freshmen year (when we joined the football team). I still remember that day probably because that was the day I got my tattoo (a tiger on my left butt cheek). Emmett and Bella also got tattoos that day, Emmett's is an angry grizzly bear on his left upper arm, and Bella's is a sparrow on her left hip.

"Jasper drive faster were gonna be late!" Bella yelled at me from the back seat.

"Bella, shut up we are a block away," Emmett said while turning and looking at her. I turned the corner seeing the giant stadium where all the football games are held.

"Bells we're here."

Reviews would be greatly appreciated, they make me and Kelsey (my friend/ co-author) feel special, and who doesn't like to feel special ; ).


	2. WHITLOCK, WHITLOCK, WHITLOCK!

Hey people, they review were amazing. Me and Kelsey read every single one and we felt so special! Oh and check out my profile some pictures are already posted! Enjoy, R&R!___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**JPOV**

We entered the parking lot, Emmett rummaging around in the glove compartment looking for the parking pass that lets us get in without paying a parking fee. A pre-game atmosphere

hung heavy in the air and I was getting nervous.

"Thank you," the hot new parking attendant smiled a meet-me-here-after-the-game smile at Emmett after he handed her the laminated parking pass.

"Uh huh" replied Emmett, completely oblivious to her flirting.

"Just drop me off here, I see Lauren," Bella asked, she was obviously getting ready to bark orders at her squad.

"Now remember Bella", he started, and then took a dramatic pause, "YOU ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY MUST BE ON THE SIDELINES AT HALF-TIME!" He screamed like the freak he is. Bella just

walked away as if nothing had happened, she was used to Emmett freaking out like this. We all were.

We didn't say a word as we drove to the door nearest the locker room. I was thinking "gotta win gotta win" and I was positive Emmett was thinking "gotta streak gotta streak". Twin

telepathy? Nah Emmett's just bad at thinking inside his head. We parked and the entire way to the locker rooms Emmett was saying his entire plan out loud, completely oblivious to the

fact that people were giving us very weird looks as we passed.

"Alright team, the SCLA team is pretty strong but we are stronger! We have a strong offence and defense!" Coach Matt yelled while we all cheered. "Now boys don't get to cocky now,"

Me and Emmett shared a look.

"GO LIONS GO!" We all yelled, that was our little team saying.

We ran out onto a field on looked by screaming fans. As soon as you run into that field, the nerves are gone, and the reality is thrust upon you like the drop of a roller coaster;

We. Must. Win. For. Our. Fans. If. Not. For. Ourselves.

And the game began.

Before I knew it, it was the beginning of the second quarter. We were winning 14-7. I glanced over at Bella. She had this amazed open-mouth thing going on with her happy face. I was

so pumped. It was that time in the game where you kinda know your gonna win and are just really looking forward to halftime.

We finished the quarter with no change to the score. Emmett was working hard at not screaming in excitement then he had worked at playing the entire game.

When the announcer called half-time Me and Emmett sprinted to the locker room to change into jeans and t- shirts. We passed Bella who was giving a pep-talk to her squad.

"Bells don't forget, stay here!" Emmett yelled after he stopped running in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'll be here," she said waving her hand.

"Thanks Bella," we said kissing her cheeks.

"Sure, sure, now go I gotta give a pep-talk." We continued to run to the locker room and hurriedly changed and ran back out. Me and Emmett then ran over to the music controls.

"Hey Tyler play this," I said tossing him the CD.

"Sure guys, what the cue?"

"When we are at the end zone, ok?"

"Yeah sure, so you guys doing a cheer or something?"

"Or something," we said at the same time. "Ok Tyler were gonna go get ready."

We ran down to the end zone and Fire Burning started so we started our "routine" we stripped off our shirts and started running opposite ways to the other end-zone, when we got

there the pants came off and we were left in just our boxers. They crowd went wild especially when we started running back to the other end-zone and became completely naked. We

ran around one more time then ran over to Bella and the cheerleaders.

"Bella come on!"

"Jasper, I'm not streaking!"

"You don't have to just to back-flips with us!"

"No Emmett no!" when she said this we started wiggling.

"FINE! I'll do it, just stop wiggling!"

"Yes! Now come on!" We dragged her to the end- zone.

"Bella don't stop, we gotta reach the other end- zone,"

"Yeah whatever, come on." We started our back-flips with her in between the two of us and the crowd got even louder! We keep going and going until we reached the other end zone

and the last back- flip we would have to do before we reached the end zone.

"Splits!" Bella yelled mid flip. Listening to her we all landed in the splits. We had perfect timing as soon as we landed the CD stopped, thank God that thing was on a loop. When the music

stopped the crowd jumped up and started chanting:

"WHITLOCK, WHITLOCK, WHITLOCK!"

We got up and I ran over to the cheerleaders (how were wolf whistling and cheering) and picked up Bella's mega-phone.

"PARTY AT OUR HOUSE!" I yelled into it. The crowd got impossibly louder. Me and Emmett ran back into the locker room and got changed into our football uniforms. When we finished we

ran back out on the field getting pumped so we could finish the game.

"Because of the little interruption, the game schedule has been delayed. The stadium is booked for another event right after this game is complete. We do not have any time left to finish

the game. We will call it a tie and move on. I want to thank everyone for their time and support. Oh, and the delinquents who ruined the game will be taken care of at a later date, Have

a nice night," The announcer boomed over the speakers. Neither me nor Emmett cared about consequences.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading and reviewing! The next couple chapters will be up soon! If you have any ideas that you think will spice up this story, or you have a guess on what the title is about I

will defiantly accept the idea and possibly write into a chapter.


	3. We have a party to attend

**JPOV**

As soon as the announcer said that the game was over, Me and Em sprinted to the locker rooms to get out stuff. We didn't bother to shower or change since we planned on doing that at home before the party. We met Bella at the car.

"Oh my god, you guys suck!" She yelled at us as we got in the car and rolled down all the windows. We all kinda stunk after sweating so much at the game.

"Oh shut up Bella, you know you had fun," Emmett said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah Bella, you did the back-flips with us with barely any complaints," I snapped at her.

"Um Jasper, maybe that was because my two very naked brothers were standing in front of me wiggling to convince me? Oh and by the way I doubt I will ever forget that terrible mental image."

"Which one Bella, the one of me and Jazz wiggling in front of you naked, or of us doing back flips naked?"

"BOTH!"

"Wow Bella calm down you know you had fun with Emmett and me, now shut up," I said while pulling into our garage. "Now go get ready for the party, Edward Cullen will be there" I said with a smirk. I knew that she liked him, Emmett did too.

"Jasper shut up, you have to get all pretty too, Alice will be there." Shit.... she knew I liked Alice, Edward's sister. Emmett started laughing, we all knew he liked Rosalie, Alice and Edward's older sister that dropped out of college to be a Victoria's secret model.

"One word Emmett; Rosalie," I snapped at him, that shut him up real quick.

"Hey, do you two think it is weird that we all like the Cullen's and yet we don't really speak to them except when mommy and daddy hang out with Carlisle and Esme, even though they are our neighbors?" Emmett asked quietly

"Actually yeah Emmett, but that's gonna change tonight I will turn on the old southern charm and get Alice to fall in love with me." They both started laughing.

"Jasper shut up! You were in the south for one year at military school and ended up getting drunk and having sex with equally drunk Lindsey Lohan when she came to visit you. I doubt you pick up 'Southern Charm' there." Bella said while laughing.

"Hey, I blame the Lindsey thing on mommy and daddy; they are the ones that let us get close to celebrities. And how the hell would I know that she would bring alcohol when she came, that wasn't even my fault she forced me!" See our father (James) is a high priced celebrity lawyer and our mother (Victoria) is a celebrity therapist used by the likes of Britney Spears and Lindsey Lohan. So we have lots of celebrity contacts.

"Yeah sure Jasper," Bella said while getting out of the car and walking into the house.

"Trashy hoe," I said under my breath but Emmett still heard me and started laughing again.

"Jasper, calm down and go get ready, we have a party to attend. And I hear that it is being thrown by the two hottest guys at school who happen to be fraternal twin 21 year olds, and their 20 year old sister."

"Haha nice Em," I said while getting out of the car. I ran up to my room after I heard Emmett lock my car and the garage door and went into my private bathroom. It's really cool, Emmett and Bella, and I have matching ones. **(A/N: Picture on profile) **I turned on the heated tiles and jumped into the shower. When I got done I grabbed my special towel the mommy and daddy got for me Bella ad Emmett. They are black with our names in silver and stepped out onto my warm tiles. I dried myself, brushed my teeth, put on deodorant and went into my room to get dressed, I dropped my towel at the door to my bathroom and walked to my dress for some boxers. I put a pair on and walked to my closet, I picked a random pair of jeans, a gray plaid button-up, black converse, and a navy blue sweatshirt that I left unzipped **(A/N: Picture on profile)**. I sprayed on some axe and walked out of my room. I was the first one done, so I got the tables and set them outside and put food and energy drinks on them. I also went out to the shed to get the kegs, we keep them in the shed in a small inflatable pool filled with ice that we change every day, and we also keep our motorcycles in there**. (A/N: Pictures on profile).** I bought the keg out and set it next to the food tables. As soon as that was done I went inside and saw Emmett sitting on the stood in the kitchen wearing jeans, a gray t-shirt, a blue, red and gray button up, navy blue converse, and a blue vest **(A/N: Picture on profile).**

"Hey Jazz is everything ready?" He asked

"Everything except Bella," Bella is always the last one ready.

BPOV

I had just got out of the shower and finished blow drying my hair when I heard the back door slide open and Emmett start talking to Jasper. I'm always the last one done; I don't really care because the party doesn't start for another 20 minutes. I dropped my towel and stood up from my vanity mirror and walked over to my dresser. I picked a cute royal blue underwear set and put it on. I walked over to my closet and carefully chose an outfit. I finally decided on hot pink zebra print shorts, a black sequined crop top, peace sign earrings, black flip-flops, and sunglasses that matched my shorts **(A/N:Picture on profile)**. Since it was dark, I won't be able to actually wear the sunglasses so I put them on my head so they pushed my hair back. I hurriedly put on a little mascara and a bit of lip plumper. I could hear the music blasting from our huge backyard (where all our parties are held) so I ran down the stairs and to my brothers. There were at least 50 people outside waiting for us, so we walked outside locking the sliding glass door behind us. (We all had a set of the keys).

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keep the reviews coming, they mean so much to us!


End file.
